A MIG welding torch allows a user or robot to direct an electrode metal wire, an inert gas, and welding current toward a target workpiece. The electrode metal wire, the inert gas, and the welding current are fed to the welding torch via a cable. The cable and the welding torch are connected. Connection between the cable and the welding torch transmits the electrode metal wire, the inert gas, and the welding current from the cable to the welding torch.
During the welding process, rotational forces are applied to the connection between the cable and the welding torch. These forces may cause fatigue in the joint and eventually break non rotational connections. Known rotational connections may also wear out and become damaged with extended use.